


Awkward moment

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Abigail is Will and Alana's child, Alpha Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Will, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rare Pairings, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Self-Indulgent, Self-Lubrication, Sex, hannibal extended universe HEU, not really - Freeform, rusticdogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Will had a rough day followed by a terrible week. A chance meeting with a stranger will be what he needs to release some tension 😎 ...
Relationships: Will Graham/Lucas (Jagten)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Will carried the bags to his car. The parking lot was deserted except for another car two spaces from his. His arms were heavy and with difficulty he took out his keys and unlocked his car. 

He was maneuvering the bags, tucking them in the back when his blue eyes met reddish ones. He was an attractive man. Hair with brown and blonde highlights. He wore glasses. With a face with Nordic features and a body that made Will get a bit wet .

In the fraction of seconds his mind cataloged the alpha his hand slipped and the bag containing the gallon of milk fell to the pavement. The bottle was uncapped by the impact, covering a parking space in white liquid.

Will snarled in frustration. He finished arranging his things and sat in the back seat with his feet resting on the asphalt. Holding his head in his hands and resting elbows on his knees.

This day couldn't get worse ...

It had been a nightmare from the start. Jack had practically ordered him to work extra hours despite their heated argument regarding Will's delicate situation. School had started that day and he had gotten up late from working late hours, which had resulted in his young daughter almost missing her first school day. Fortunately, they had arrived on time and He had brought the little girl to the school gate a minute before the bell rang. 

The embarrassment of being in pajamas lessened by the fact that he had spilled his coffee on his shirt. At least he had managed to save the notes of his lecture on Friday. Then he'd been late for work and Jack had taken him out practically before lunch time to go to a crime scene. He had skipped lunch. A tire on their vehicle had gone flat on the way home with Aby from school, so they arrived much later. He prepared a simple dinner and put the little girl to bed. He graded terrible papers and almost went to sleep when he remembered that they had almost no food and that he probably wouldn't have time to go to the store tomorrow.

It was now ten o'clock at night and he had spilled Aby's favorite milk on the pavement, ogling like a pervert at an alpha. The cherry on top was the wet line on his underwear because of his inappropriate thoughts.

He was frustrated. His stress tolerance limit had broken through the ceiling. Alana had been gone just weeks ago, abandoned him and Aby for a better omega ... a rich one with a classic car. Her coldness towards the little girl was nothing new, but the shock of abandonment was devastating for Will. What hurt the Omega the most was his daughter when she asked about her mother. 

Will started to cry. In the seconds he spilled the milk the reality of his situation had settled down. Stress gave way to despair. He needed to vent.

He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and the handsome alpha was in front of him. With a calming smile and releasing pheromones to help him relax. 

\- "Are you okay? .. Can I help you ? ..".

The alpha's accented and sensual voice made him feel even more ashamed. He covered his face with his hands.

\- "Oh God! ... this is embarrassing ..".

The alpha rose from his half-crouched position in front of the Omega and rushed to calm him down.

\- "Umm .. I'll go get more milk .. Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

And before Will could answer him, he started running back to the convenience store, leaving a dumbfounded Will still sitting in the back of his car.

After a minute, Will was more nervous to see him returning with a gallon of milk of the same kind that he had spilled. Apart from being attractive, it was a gentleman. Fuck! Will wanted to ride him ...

The alpha returned to Will's side smiling. He handed him the milk and Will thanked him blushing from neck to ears. He turned to place the gallon next to the other things and when he bent down the alpha gasped in surprise.

Will remembered he had gotten a little damp and turned around immediately, closing the door and leaning on it with both hands. At that moment he wanted the ground to open up and swallowed him . 

They looked at each other for a few seconds and the alpha's expression went from being surprised to blush and smile. He kept looking at the ground and then back at Will's lips. The omega bit his lip. They looked into each other's eyes.

A hundredth of a second later their bodies came closer to meet in the middle in a passionate kiss.Their glasses interfered, but the alpha removed them while still attacking Will's mouth with his tongue. It was an obscene kiss.

Will heard the sound of plastic being deposited on the roof of his vehicle and seconds later a large hand squeezed his right buttock. The omega purred and in response felt the alpha's clothed member rubbing against his leg.

This was quickly getting out of hand. They had to leave or they would be denounced for public indecency. Panting, Will parted their mouths slightly.

\- "Ah..um .. follow me .. I don't have much time, but there is a wooded area at the side of the road ..".


	2. Chapter 2

The alpha nodded and headed to his own car after a quick kiss. Will was thinking of his little Aby sleeping peacefully at home. He should hurry up and get back to her.

He got in his car and sped off. After several minutes he came to an area of the road with sparse trees. He steered his vehicle a few meters into the forest. The alpha's car followed close behind and entered after him. They drove a few hundred yards and Will stopped his car.

At that distance they would not be seen from the road. He crossed to the back seat and began to move his purchases to the passenger seat in front of him. 

Then he unbuttoned his shirt and opened it. He wasn't wearing a binder that night. The pressure on his full breasts was too uncomfortable to suffer just to go to the store. He was still nursing. Aby suckled on his generous breasts every night so she could sleep. Will hadn't interrupted the custom because he felt guilty of leaving her alone for so long because of his and Alana's schedules. 

A small knock on the side door warned him of the alpha's presence . Will opened the door and before he could say a word the alpha threw himself at him, urgently kissing his neck. Will groaned.

\- "Oh..mmm ..".

Alana's bite was fading quickly after their separation. Soon it would be seen no more. The skin of his mating gland felt warm in the presence of an alpha of his liking. The latter continued licking around it and gently nibbled the sensitive skin.

The alpha's hands rose from Will's ribs to caress his chest. The erect and firm nipples reacting to the delicious caress. If he kept massaging them they would probably start dripping soon.

Will tried to get up to close the open door which let through the chill of the night. He only managed to remain seated on the alpha's lap who rose to take him by the waist. The man lifted him a little so that his mouth latched onto a nipple.

Will groaned. A stream of desire ran through his body and he released more lubricant. He had to remove his clothes before he ruined his pants further. He gasped his next words.

\- "Wait .. I have to .. close ..the door.. it's cold..ohhh..ahh".

The alpha latched onto the other nipple, sucking and biting gently around the firm bust. He stopped after a few seconds and closed the door himself. 

Then he stood still for a few seconds looking at Will. Both of them panting in the limited space of the car. Then he took their glasses out of his shirt pocket and smiled. Will laughed. He had completely forgotten their glasses. The alpha must have taken them from the roof of the car. 

Will took his and thanked him. The alpha replied kindly by introducing himself.

\- "You're welcome .. My name is .. Lucas .."   
\- "Will ..".

They smiled at each other silently for short seconds.

Then the alpha's fingers began to unbutton his own shirt while still looking adoringly at the omega .. Will took the opportunity to completely remove his shirt and open his pants. He got off Lucas's lap and hunched over to remove pants along with underwear.

When he looked at Lucas, the alpha was pulling his pants off. His impressive member jumped a bit against his defined stomach as he was released from his clothes. Will's mouth watered. Lucas took him by the waist and laid him on the seat.

In the small space, the alpha settled on Will. They looked at each other and began to kiss again, this time was slowly . Lucas licked every corner, exploring the inside of his mouth. Then he went down his neck kissing a straight line to his chest. He took the most erect nipple in his mouth and sucked sensually. A hand sidled down to Will's entrance, caressing his hips as it passed them.

Will dug his hands into the alpha's hair. The latter's fingers caressed the omega's wet entrance, drawing circles with his fingers. Suddenly the other breast began to leak. Lucas stopped. He seemed to be savoring with his tongue.

He lifted his face, letting go of the nipple and looked at the other breast, then at Will.

-"You have a baby?..".

Will shook his head.

\- "She is 4 years old .. but I have not yet weaned her ..".

Lucas smiled placidly. This alpha was perfect, Will thought. Lucas asked.

\- "May I? .. it tastes really .. sweet ..".

He said licking his lips. Will got even more wet. He took his breast and brought it to the alpha's lips without saying a word. Lucas captured it in his mouth without taking his eyes off Will. The omega gasped, watching excited as the alpha fed from one breast to the other after a while.

Will was about to tell him to fuck him once and for all, when he felt the alpha member finally breaching him. God! ... it was bigger than Alana's .. It felt incredible, those were the omega's thoughts before tilting his head back to moan loudly.

The car moved with each powerful thrust of the alpha. Each penetration accurately stimulated the omega's most sensitive zone. Will's legs wrapped around Lucas's waist and pulled him closer. He was fucking into him hard and fast, just the way Will liked it.

\- "Ahhh .. Lucas..Lucas ... I'm ... close ah! ..".


	3. Chapter 3

The alpha speed up his movements and took Will's member in his hand. He started to jerk him off.His other hand was resting on the window. Will groaned and got up, taking the alpha with him.

Now sitting in the center of the backseat, Will impaled himself on Lucas's dick until he felt the alpha knot inflating. He came down hard and the knot entered his body sealing their union .With his hands in the alpha's hair, Will leaned back arching. His chest exposed and his head hanging back.

Lucas understood that in order to come the omega needed a little extra help. He brought his lips to a reddened nipple, still covered by his own saliva and sucked hard. Will convulsed in pleasure, as he painted their stomachs with his sterile seed. He screamed .

\- "AHHH !!".

Lucas released his chest and buried his nose in it.His jaw clenching from the force of his own orgasm. He came like never before. A lot of semen filled the omega's warm belly.

*

The next morning Will was in a very good mood.He got up early and prepared Aby, leisurely, to take her to school. As he made breakfast he thought about the alpha's kisses and how they had snuggled together for a while before parting ways. They had exchanged numbers after the alpha took him once more from behind.

An hour later, Will was parking at the school. He decided to take the little girl to her classroom that morning and see for himself the environment in which Aby was learning. The new school was really nice and colorful.

He entered the room holding his little girl's hand.Other children ran to their seats. The teacher said good morning to them.

Will froze. 

Aby released his hand and sat down in her little chair.

Will and the professor looked at each other in surprise. The latter approached Will. He excused himself for a minute and gently led Will out of the room. Alone standing very close , face to face they spoke in whispers.

Will ran a hand through his hair, visibly nervous. 

\- "This is .. awkward .. You are Aby's ... teacher ... I ..".

Lucas looked at him calmly. His fingers caressed Will's cheek. With tenderness and desire in his eyes he asked .

-"Can I see you tonight?..".

Will blushed and whispered smiling.

-"Yeah...".

THE END


End file.
